A user of a computing device may use any one of a large number of different applications and be exposed to a large amount of data content. While executing any of the applications, the user may receive information from websites, photos, advertisements, or other types of information. Some of this information is unwelcomed by the user of the computing device or a parent of a child using the device. Some applications on the computing device may enable a user or administrator to restrict access to the application or restrict certain content being shown to the device user for that application. Some applications may filter out websites for certain users, however, this undesirable information may be accessible to the user via other applications or file types. Controlling content on a computing device requires the arduous task of going into each application that offers content control to restrict some types of content, or other apps that are specifically for controlling content only restrict certain types, such as certain websites, leaving much unwelcomed content accessible to the user. Some internet providers filter content based on network access requests for network accounts. Many applications don't let you restrict the content that is shown to the user when using that application.
It will be appreciated that reference herein to “preferred” or “preferably” is intended as exemplary only.